KOTOR: The Fate of Revan
by iceandfire66
Summary: What happened to the Prodigal Knight after the first KOTOR? What did he find beyond the Outer Rim? This story picks up where the adventure left off and ends with Revan's final destiny. Revan x Bastila
1. Chapter 1: Their Love is Revealed

**KOTOR: The Fate of Revan**

**Chapter 1: Their Love is Revealed**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Star Wars or any of the Knights of the Old Republic games. These games' rights belong to Bioware and LucasArts**

The stars illuminated the nighttime sky of the Rakata homeworld of Lehon. Everyone was celebrating around a huge fire near the temple. They had every right to celebrate. Malak was dead, Revan was a hero again, and the Star Forge was destroyed. At the space battle, most of the Sith armada had been defeated thanks to Bastila's battle meditation near the end. The flames danced around the cloaks of various Dark Jedi who died at the temple. Zaalbar was gobbling down a huge pile of meat, while Mission stared at him.

"Big Z, isn't there ever a time when you don't stuff yourself?" Mission asked.

"_I haven't eaten in hours, Mission!" _Zaalbar roared in his native tongue. She shook her head in disappointment

Canderous and Carth stood near the fire, both of them holding blaster rifles.

"I'm telling you, Carth, I was the best sharpshooter in Clan Ordo" Canderous bragged.

"Oh, so they were all that bad?" Carth asked him.

"Well, aren't you cocky? How bout a little competition?" Canderous inquired. He pointed towards a skinny tree far away from them.

"Whoever hits that tree first wins" Canderous said.

"Alright, but let's make it more interesting. Each of us puts down 500 credits" Carth proposed.

"Deal, but I'm going first" Canderous replied. He stared through his blaster rifle's scope. He pressed the trigger, and watched the shot pass the tree and HK-47, who was standing next to it.

"Query: Are those meatbags attempting to assassinate me?" HK-47 said.

"Nice try, Mandalorian, if you were trying to miss it" Carth mocked. Carth aimed his blaster rifle at the tree. The laser erupted from the gun, strayed off course, and hit HK-47.

"Threat: Prepare to meet your painful demise, meatbag!" HK-47 declared. The droid took out blaster pistols and shot lasers past Carth's head.

"That's not good! Help!" Carth said as he ran away from the droid. He hid behind a barrier, as the droid shot rapidly at him.

"Hahaha, the best the Republic has to offer! If you're so great, Carth, why don't you defend yourself?" Canderous asked.

"Do you know how angry Revan would get if I fried his droid?" Carth said.

"Good point. Well good luck" the Mandalorian said as he strolled off.

"Wait! Where are you going? Canderous? Canderous?!" Carth yelled. HK was getting closer, so Carth shot him in the head with an ion blaster, shutting him down.

Revan and Bastilla lay on a hill under the starry sky. Fireworks began to illuminate the space above them.

"They're beautiful" Bastila said. Revan looked at her.

"Just like you" Revan said. She blushed, but composed herself and stood back up. Revan stared in confusion.

"Bastila, what's wrong?" Revan asked.

"What do you mean?" Bastila replied.

"On the Star Forge, when you came back to the light, you said you weren't afraid to be with me. But now you seem uncertain" Revan said.

"I'm sorry Revan. I truly love you, just as you love me, but I am afraid. The Jedi Masters are here. I'm just not sure what they'll think" Bastila explained.

"Well, I guess we'll have to explain it to them. Plus, Jolee could back us up and say how love saves you" Revan responded. Bastila looked at him unsurely.

"But Jolee isn't on the best of terms with the Council" Bastila said.

"Then Juhani

"Are you sure?" Bastila asked. He walked over to her and held her.

"Completely" Revan affirmed. The two began to kiss, as red fireworks lit the sky above them. Suddenly, HK-47 fell to the ground next to them. The two broke apart with shock, and Revan saw Carth staring at them.

"Uh, I guess you're wondering what happened to your droid. But I think I'm more confused than either of you are" Carth said. The two exchanged awkward glances.

"We'll talk about it on the ship. Bring all the people we traveled with" Revan ordered.

Revan, Bastila, Carth, Mission, Zaalbar, Canderous, Juhani, and Jolee stood around the center of the Ebon Hawk's interior.

"So, you two have been in love this whole time?" Carth asked.

"Pretty much. She just wouldn't admit it" Revan said.

"How do you all feel about this?" Bastila asked.

"I think it's wonderful that you two are together!" Mission said excitedly. Zaalbar roared in agreement.

"I've known you both for a while, but I never saw this coming" Carth said.

"Eh, I saw it the whole time. It was pretty obvious" Jolee stated.

"What? How was it obvious?" Bastila asked.

"Well, you two were always looking at each other. I always thought there was something there" Mission said. Revan and Bastila were astonished. They didn't realize that anyone else suspected anything.

"Oh come on! HK, was it really that obvious?" Revan asked.

"Answer: Yes, Master. There were multiple occasions on which you were *observing* her and vice versa" HK answered. The others giggled at this.

"Answer: Also, you two seemed to imply a romantic involvement in your dialogue"

"Oh really? Give me an example!" Revan demanded.

"Reply: Very well, Master" HK adjusted his voice pitch to mimic Bastila's.

"Mockery: I don't have to listen to this. As a Jedi, I can't let my feelings for you get in the way."

"Mockery: We have to be focused on stopping Malak. We can't let our mutual attraction get in the way." HK made his pitch normal again.

"Statement: For such a smart Jedi, your mate truly had a poor choice of words, Master"

"I am NOT his mate!" Bastila said angrily.

"Yet" Revan said with a smile. At this, everyone cracked up, while Bastila punched Revan in the shoulder.

"Canderous, what do you think?" Revan asked. The warrior shrugged.

"I guess it's fine. I mean, she's not ugly or anything" Canderous said. Bastila glared at him.

"Thank you Canderous. You really know how to compliment a girl" Bastila sarcastically said.

"Maybe his charm works on Mandalorian women" Carth teased.

"How are you guys going to tell the Council about this?" Jolee asked.

"Well, we were hoping you could go with us for support" Revan said.

"No, that won't do any good. The Jedi Council look at me as a crazy old hermit. They're not gonna listen to me" Jolee said. Revan nodded.

"I guess you're right. I'll think of something though" Revan said.

"When are they going to debrief you about what transpired on your journey?" Jolee asked.

"They're going to ask us about it on Coruscant. They want us to immediately depart for it" Bastila said.

"We convinced them to let us drop you guys off first, however" Revan said. Suddenly, Mission's smile faded.

"Oh yeah, the adventure's over" Mission said sadly. The others were sad as well.

"Don't worry guys, we'll always be friends" Revan said with encouragement.

"He's right. Besides, we have to go our separate ways" Canderous said.

"When do we leave?" Juhani asked.

"Tonight, actually. But first, I need to know where you guys are going" Revan said.

"Me and big Z are gonna live on Kashyyyk. He wants to be with his father again, and I can live anywhere" Mission said.

"_Mission, I don't know if I can. I've sworn a life debt to Revan"_ Zaalbar roared in his own language.

"Zaalbar, if you want to return to your people, you have every right to" Revan said.

"_Are you sure?"_ Zaalbar asked.

"Completely. The adventure's over, anyway, and you belong there."

"_Thank you, Revan. You are truly the kindest man I've met."_ Revan looked at the rest of the crew.

"What about the rest of you?" Revan asked.

"I'd like to return to Dantooine" Juhani said.

"Me too. I may not be on the Council, but I do want to train apprentices again" Jolee said.

"I have a few contacts on Tatooine. Take me there" Canderous said.

"We'll go there first, then Kashyyyk, then Dantooine, and finally Coruscant" Revan stated.

"Okay guys, it's getting late. Go to bed if you want some rest" Carth said. Everyone other than Revan, Carth and Bastila left for bed.

"Set a course for Tatooine, Carth" Bastila said.

"I'm on it" Carth replied. He pressed the appropriate buttons, and the ship flew off the surface of Lehon. Once it left the planet, it vanished into hyperspace.

Bastila was meditating in one of the bedrooms. She felt a powerful presence approaching, and looked up to see Revan. He stood at the doorway smiling at her.

"How's your meditation?" Revan asked casually.

"It's going well" Bastila responded. He walked over and crawled into the bed behind her.

"What are you doing?" Bastila inquired.

"Well, this is your bed isn't it?" Revan asked.

"Yes, but why are you…" Suddenly, Bastila realized what he wanted.

"No, we are not sharing beds yet" Bastila stated. Revan's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?! I just defeated Malak, saved the entire galaxy, turned you back to the light side, and you won't share a bed with me?!" Revan yelled.

"Quiet! We don't want anyone else to hear this" Bastila said.

"Why can't we Bastila? All I'm gonna do is go to sleep" Revan said.

"Revan, we can't do this in here. Mission and Juhani share this room with me" Bastila said. Revan scratched his head.

"So we should do it in the cargo hold?" Revan asked. Bastila blushed and narrowed her eyes.

"No, we're not doing **it **at all!" Bastila said angrily.

"I didn't mean that **it**!" Revan explained. Bastila sighed.

"As long as the others are on this ship, we're going to stay in separate beds" Bastila ordered.

"Fine, have it your way" Revan said in defeat. He walked out of the room, leaving her alone.

Canderous sat next to the swoop bike in the back of the ship. He glanced at the mechanical droid standing near him.

"HK, you've killed a lot of people, right?"

"Answer: Yes, meatbag, I certainly have" HK-47 answered.

"So why do you do it? What are your reasons?" Canderous asked.

"Answer: Well, during his reign as Dark Lord Revan programmed me to carry out assassination missions. So that's the primary reason I do them. However, I do get satisfaction when I kill my prey."

"Really? Do tell" Canderous said in an intrigued voice.

"Statement: As you're aware, I am disgusted by how you meatbags are designed with so much water. So, whenever I have successfully eliminated an assassination target, I don't stop there. I use a sharp blade from a vibroblade or something and gut the humanoid until all its fluids have been released."

Canderous stared at the droid in disgust.

"That's horrible! I thought Mandalorians were brutal" Canderous said with a shocked expression.

"Statement: Actually, sometimes I'm not fortunate enough to have a sharp object like a sword with me. In that situation, I use my metallic fingers to rip open the person's-"

Before HK could continue, Canderous ran off into the medical bay. Jolee watched him puke into a garbage can.

"I told you those rancors would give you food poisoning, but nobody listens to old Jolee" Jolee said.


	2. Chapter 2: Memory of a Dark Lord

**KOTOR: The Fate of Revan**

**Chapter 2: Memory of a Dark Lord**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Star Wars or any of the Knights of the Old Republic games. These games' rights belong to Bioware and LucasArts  
**

_Clad in his Mandalorian mask and armor, Revan slashed his way through a group of Jedi Knights. He walked towards a Jed Master holding a double-bladed green lightsaber._

"_Surrender, Revan, and you won't be killed" he promised. The Dark Lord laughed._

"As if you could kill me" he replied. The Jedi charged at Revan, aggressively slashing at him. Revan calmly blocked every attack, and force threw the Jedi against the wall. He reached out his hand, tossing aside the Jedi's lightsaber with the force. The Master stood up, and thrust his hand out.

"_Feel the power of the Light Side!" the master yelled. He used all his energy to hit Revan with a massive force wave. Revan countered it with a force wave of equal magnitude, and the walls around them crumbled, revealing the forest near the building. The Jedi stared at him in shock._

"_Now witness the power of the Dark Side" Revan hissed. He aimed his fingertips at the guardian of peace, and sent blue jolts of electricity into the Jedi. Revan laughed as his opponent screamed in agony._

_

* * *

_

Revan sat up, sweating and panting. He saw the bed that he was laying in.

"It was just a dream" Revan sighed. He stared at the ceiling.

"Or maybe it was more than that." Revan rose out of bed, and put on his brown Jedi robes. He walked into the center of the Ebon Hawk, and saw Bastila waiting.

"You saw it too?" Revan asked. Bastila nodded.

"Then it wasn't just a dream" Revan muttered.

"Your memories are coming back" Bastila said. Revan gazed at her in confusion.

"Yeah, but will it all come back? You even said that my mind was too badly damaged for my memory to be fully restored."

"I didn't think that you would have saved the galaxy. Maybe I was wrong about your memory as well."

"I'll worry about it later. For now, we need rest." He kissed her.

"Good night." Revan whispered.

"Sleep well." Bastila replied. The two returned to their bedrooms, yet Revan knew he wouldn't sleep well, especially if he had another dark memory.

* * *

_Darth Revan, in his imposing outfit, stood over the dead Jedi Master. The noise of an engine grew louder, and he saw a shuttle land near him. Malak walked out of it, and knelt before the Dark Lord._

"_My Master, I'm sorry I didn't receive your message earlier, otherwise I could have helped you with this Jedi pest" Malak said. Revan looked down at him._

"_It's alright, my apprentice. This Jedi was hardly a challenge. If this is a master of the Light Side,, then this war will be short. Now rise." Revan told him. Malak stood up, his jaw still human and not mechanical. He towered over his master by a few inches. Revan entered the shuttle, and Malak followed suit._

"_Set a course for the Star Forge" Revan commanded. The pilot nodded, and closed the shuttle's entrance. It flew off the forest world. Revan sat down next to Malak. He took off his mask to reveal his handsome face._

"Good thing I wear this mask" Revan said.

"_Why's that?" Malak asked._

"A leader has to be fearsome and intimidating, not a pretty boy. If I didn't have the mask, they'd doubt my power, and I'd have to kill some of them to prove my strength." Revan explained.

"_Haha, we'd lose more Sith that way" Malak laughed. Revan chuckled as well. Malak looked at him uneasily._

"_Actually, Master, the soldiers and Dark Jedi have another theory about why you wear the mask" the apprentice said._

"Oh, what's that?" Revan asked.

"_They think you wear it because you're as ugly as a bantha" Malak said. Revan's expression showed disappointment._

"Well that sucks. If I don't wear the mask, they think I'm weak, but if I do wear the mask, they think I'm uglier than Master Vandar" Revan said. He and Malak began to hysterically laugh.

"_Remember that one time his sister visited?" Malak said as he tried to catch his breath._

"_Yeah, I thought that she was a he" Revan replied. The two began to laugh even louder. The pilot glanced at the door nervously._

"_It's never a good thing when Sith are laughing" he muttered. His gaze returned to the front of the ship. The two Sith Lords calmed down finally._

"_How's the armada doing?" Revan asked._

"_Quite well. We've defeated a small Republic fleet that attempted to take Korriban" Malak said._

"_That's good. Soon enough we'll target the Core Worlds, and finally, Coruscant, the safe haven of the Jedi and their pitiful Republic" Revan stated._

"_There's been a bit of a complication, however, Master" Malak regretfully informed him._

"Oh? What is it?" Revan asked.

"_One of our fleets was destroyed by a small Republic fleet. The enemy was outnumbered 5 to 1, but we still lost" Malak said. Revan looked at him in surprise._

"_We had that many more ships, and yet we lost?" Revan asked in confusion._

"It seems that the Republic has an ace up its sleeve. A young Jedi named Bastila supposedly has a mastery of the rare power of Battle Meditation. She could be a threat" Malak explained. Revan pondered the situation. He turned to Malak.

"_Could she be turned?" he asked._

"_I doubt it, Master. As a matter of fact, when I first tried to recruit Jedi for the Mandalorian wars, she was among the candidates I asked, and she refused." the apprentice said._

"_Maybe I'll have better luck with that. You know how charismatic I can be" Revan said with a smile. Malak scowled at him in jealousy._

"_As if a Jedi could ever fall for a Sith" Malak muttered._

"_Anything is possible through the Force. And the Force is unpredictable, my young apprentice."

* * *

_

Revan slowly opened his eyes, and found that he was back on the Ebon Hawk. He dressed himself quickly, and quietly left the bedroom. Carth and Bastila were eating breakfast at the table in the ship's center.

"I was wondering when you'd finally wake up. You were thrashing around in your sleep all night" Carth said. The Jedi took a seat.

"Yeah, it was a rough night" Revan simply stated. Carth glared at him suspiciously.

"What?" Revan asked.

"Bastila says that your memories are coming back."

"She's telling the truth." Carth looked curiously at him.

"What was your memory about?" he asked.

"Well, it was during my reign as Dark Lord of the Sith. I was fighting a Jedi on this unknown planet. I killed him with force lightning, then Malak arrived. We entered a shuttle and talked." Carth nodded.

"I'm gonna see if we're out of hyperspace yet" Carth said. The pilot stepped out of the room, and Revan noticed that Bastila was eyeing him strangely.

"I don't understand. I had the first part of the dream as well, but I didn't see anything after you killed the Jedi Master" Bastila said. Revan stared at the table, searching for an answer.

"Maybe our bond only let's you see some of my memories" Revan said.

"What did you talk about with Malak anyway?" Bastila asked.

"You, actually."

"Me?"

"Yes. He said that you were hurting my Imperial fleet. But you know what was ironic?" Bastila stepped closer to him.

"What?" she asked. Revan brushed her hair, and smiled at her.

"He didn't think you could fall for me." Bastila giggled.

"Well, back then I wouldn't have" she said. Revan looked at her in surprise.

"What? You definitely would have!"

"There's no way! I was even a Jedi back then, and you were the Dark Lord of the Sith!"

"Yeah, well, Dark Lord or not, I don't think you would have resisted these good looks" Revan said.

"Oh please, I had the serenity and resistance that any-"

"Don't give me that Jedi crap Bastila. If I wasn't betrayed when we fought, I would have taken off my mask, given you a smirk, and you would have begged to be my sexy apprentice." Bastila scowled at him.

"I would not have! I'm not some trashy girl you could manipulate to do anything! It took Malak a week to take me over to the dark side."

"Which is why it would have taken me a day." Bastila leered at him, but smiled at the same time. Suddenly, her expression became nervous.

"I almost forgot. I fell to the dark side" Bastila said. Revan's smile vanished and he held her in his arms.

"Bastila, you're stronger than you know. And believe me, if I can return to the Light Side, so can you" Revan told her. Before she could reply, Carth came back into the room.

"We're about to enter the Tatooine system. I'm gonna take the ship out of hyperspace" Carth informed them. The two nodded as Carth returned to the pilot seat. Bastila looked at Revan again.

"So, one day?" she asked him.

"Well, maybe not" Revan said. Bastila smiled victoriously.

"Ha, I knew I was right" she bragged.

"Probably a few hours if you saw me with my shirt off" Revan smugly told her. She began to slap him.

"Ow, ow! Okay, stop! It was just a joke!" Revan said.

* * *

The Ebon Hawk softly landed in the Anchorhead spaceport. Canderous and Revan stood by the exit ramp.

"You sure do pick the scenic planets, Canderous" Revan teased.

"This planet has scenery" Canderous said. The Jedi was puzzled.

"Like what? Sand?" Revan asked with uncertainty.

"What you and I define as scenery are two different things. The kind of scenery I see are tribes of Sand People and Krayt Dragons, fearsome opponents that I'm willing to face" Canderous told him.

"What about Jawas?" Revan asked.

"They're target practice at best." The ramp slowly opened downward, and the two walked down it.

"Is there any mercenary work here?" Revan asked.

"These days there's mercenary work almost anywhere, even with Malak gone and the war coming to a close" Canderous said.

"I hope it does" Revan said. Canderous looked at him in the eyes.

"As long as you're on the winning side, Revan, this war will be quick" Canderous affirmatively stated. Revan shook the Mandalorian's hand.

"Thanks for everything Canderous. Take care."

"Same to you." Suddenly, as Revan was about to enter the Ebon Hawk, Canderous was compelled to say something.

"Revan." The Prodigal Knight turned.

"May the force be with you" Canderous told him with a smile. Revan smirked in return.

"Goodbye my friend." Revan entered the Ebon Hawk, and the ship's ramp closed. It hovered off the ground, and flew away from the barren world.


	3. Chapter 3: The Council's Decision

**KOTOR: The Fate of Revan**

**Chapter 3: The Council's Decision**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Star Wars or any of the Knights of the Old Republic games. These games' rights belong to Bioware and LucasArts**

The Ebon Hawk slowly descended on Kashyyyk. Thanks to efforts by the Wookiees, Czerka Corporation had been completely driven off the planet. Although the Wookiees were cautious about outsiders, the Ebon Hawk and its crew were welcome anytime. Revan, Mission and Zaalbar exited the ship and were approached by Wookiee warriors.

"_Zaalbar, it is good to see you again. How's your journey going?_" one of the creatures roared.

"_Our journey is over. Mission and I wish to live here_" Zaalbar explained.

"_Mission?_" the creature asked. Zaalbar pointed to her, and the Wookiee eyed Mission curiously.

"_Is she with Czerka Corporation?_" he asked.

"_No, she's my best friend_" Zaalbar said.

"_Very well, she can stay_" the guard roared. Zaalbar turned to Revan, while Mission hugged him. He was completely caught off guard, and he realized how much he'd miss the sassy girl. She quickly let go, smiling at him.

"Stop by anytime," Mission said. The Jedi nodded with a smile.

"Don't worry, I'll come back," he assured them. "Watch out for the Kirnaths." As the Jedi walked onto the ship's ramp, Zaalbar and Mission waved at him.

"_Farewell, Revan_" Zaalbar roared.

"Take care" Mission said. Revan returned the wave, and the ramp closed. The Ebon Hawk disappeared into the starry sky.

As the ship flew through space, Revan and Carth studied the navigational map.

"If we make the jump to hyperspace, we'll be in Coruscant in a day," Carth said. Revan nodded with satisfaction, and walked away. Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks, worrying about what would happen. One day. In one day, he'd appear before the most powerful Jedi of the Order, other than himself of course. Still, strength can only get one so far, and in Revan's case, his power was useless. Would he be expelled for his crimes as Dark Lord? Would the Jedi allow Bastilla and Revan to love each other?

* * *

Those two thoughts bore a difficult question: which mattered more to him? Bastilla? Or being a Jedi? He stepped into Bastila's room, awakening her from her meditation. As he gazed at her beautiful figure, he already knew the answer.

"Hello," Bastila greeted.

"Hey," Revan said in reply. He stood still, staring at the floor, which gripped her attention.

"Is there something you need?" Bastila asked. He looked at her.

"Just something I want to know."

"Very well, what is it?" Revan sat down next to her, his face uneasy. The female Jedi was surprised at his expression. She had rarely ever seen Revan nervous about something. Normally, he was either cocky or confident.

"What do we have to brief the Council about?" he asked.

"Based on previous mission reports, I have some idea of what to expect," she replied. "We simply appear before them and answer any questions that they may have for us with complete honesty."

"Do they let us ask questions?" Revan inquired.

"I'm not sure," Bastilla said. "Whenever I had reported to them in the past, they never allowed me a chance to ask questions."

"Would they make an exception for me?"

"I'd hope so, considering all the good you've done." He gazed into her eyes.

"But what about all the bad things I've done?" She hadn't even accounted for that. Revan had committed horrible deeds as a Sith. But ever since his memory was erased, he had always been a defender of justice and compassion. More importantly, he single-handedly defeated Darth Malak. But Revan led him down the path to the Dark Side in the first place. Bastilla sighed.

"I don't know anymore, Revan," Bastilla admitted. His eyes widened.

"Wait…did you just admit that you don't know something?" he asked. She was confused by his question.

"Yes," she answered. Revan smiled, and jumped into the air.

"Finally, you admitted that you're wrong!" he exclaimed. She narrowed her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Every time you didn't know something on our journey, you refused to say that you were clueless." The woman was infuriated.

"Name three times." Revan held out his hand.

"Gosh, where to begin," he muttered. "When I tried to repair that guy's droids on Tatooine, you said to take out the wires. I followed your advice, and when the droid blew up, you blamed it on poor wiring." Bastilla winced. She hadn't expected him to name that instance.

"Instead of letting HK-47 talk with the Sand People, you tried to, and ended up telling them that we were 'going to kill them and loot their bodies'. I'm amazed that they even let us back in, but you claimed they mistranslated it." The woman had forgotten about that as well.

"Later, on Manaan, you tried to be my arbiter for the first trial and did so badly that I almost got executed. But according to you, they were prejudiced against women and that's why you were doing so poorly." Bastilla grinded her teeth.

"Well I don't care if I can't repair droids, speak the Sand People dialect, or argue in the Manaan courts," she angrily replied. "And for the record, they were biased against me. Before, in the trial for Sunny, two of those judges asked me if I was single, and I responded by saying I didn't date smelly, grimy fish."

"So they thought you were sexy?" Revan smiled as he held her waist. "I can see why."

His hands started to go lower, until she tightly held them in place.

She shook her head. "No, not here."

He groaned. "Why not here? I'm tired of waiting, Bastilla."

"Revan, my love, be patient," Bastilla begged.

She leaned next to his head. "I'll make up for it as soon as the meeting is over."

Revan's eyes widened, anxiously wanting that day.

* * *

Everything looked the same. Although he hadn't seen it in years, every detail of the Jedi Temple was just as Revan remembered it. He and his remaining companions stood in front of the Jedi Council chamber.

Carth turned to Revan. "Juhani, Jolee and I will wait here."

Revan smiled. "If you hear a lightsaber ignite, that means we had to try things the hard way."

Bastilla glared at him, which made him uneasy.

"Relax, I'm just joking!" he said. The pair entered the room, the doors promptly closing behind them. They approached the Jedi Masters, bowing before them.

"Young Jedi, your situation is difficult to judge," Master Vrook said.

Master Atris narrowed her eyes. "I don't see any difficulty. Just expel them from the order!"

That single comment tempted Revan to force choke her.

Master Vandar turned to his female associate. "Calm yourself, Master Atris. You must empty your passion and gather your serenity."

The alien midget turned its attention to Bastilla. "Bastilla, you fell to the dark side, yet now I sense the light side of the Force within you. How were you redeemed?"

Bastilla mustered the courage to tell them the truth. "When I was in the Star Forge, as Darth Malak's apprentice, Revan confronted me. He defeated me, and spared me, even when I offered to have him kill me."

"So it was his mercy that brought you back?" Master Lonna Vash asked.

Bastilla chuckled a bit. "Actually, no. What brought me back…was love. He declared his love for me, and I revealed my own feelings for him."

"Is this true, Revan?" Vandar asked.

The Prodigal Knight nodded. "Every bit of it."

"What a paradox," Vandar muttered. The others turned to him.

"We've always taught that love leads to the dark side, yet it saved Bastilla."

Revan stepped forward. "No, love doesn't lead to the dark side."

The council members were surprised at his statement. "Passion can lead to rage and fear. It can be controlled, but passion is not the same thing as love. Controlling your passion while you're in love…that's what we should be taught to beware. But love itself will save you, not condemn you."

Atris laughed. "I suppose you've been listening to that senile Jolee Bindo."

Revan narrowed his eyes. "Yes, and he's a much wiser man than you'll ever be."

As she grinded her teeth, Vandar raised his head. "There is much truth in that statement. Thus, Bastilla, you are still a member of the Jedi Order."

Nobody spoke out against the decision, and Bastilla politely bowed. "I'm truly thankful for your forgiveness, Master."

Vandar looked at Bastilla's companion. "Your situation, however, is very complex."

Master Vash frowned at the figure. "How could we ever forgive him for what he's done? He's taken countless innocent lives, thrown the galaxy into war, and attempted to destroy the Republic itself!"

"That may be, but consider the good things that he's accomplished," Master Kavar offered.

The other Jedi turned to him. "He saved the galaxy from the Mandalorians, and now even Malak and his Sith forces."

"Furthermore, despite all the temptations and hardships, he has stayed on the path of the Light Side throughout this whole journey," Vandar reminded them.

"So, what should we do?" Master Vrook asked.

"I believe that Revan has redeemed himself by destroying the Sith Empire and Darth Malak," Master Vandar said.

Atris widened her eyes. "Then that's it? We're not going to punish him for disobeying us and fighting the Mandalorians? For trying to destroy our Republic?"

Even the strict Master Vrook shook his head. "No, Atris. I believe that Revan has truly redeemed himself. He deserves to be a Jedi."

Revan bowed. "Thank you, Master."

"Masters, will Revan and I be allowed to continue loving each other?" Bastilla inquired.

"Seeing how love is what cleansed you, Bastilla, I see no harm in allowing it to thrive," Vandar told her.

Bastilla and Revan were overjoyed.

"Stay here on Coruscant," Vrook ordered. "From now on, you'll be taking orders directly from us."

The two bowed, and happily dashed out of the chamber.


	4. Chapter 4: A Mysterious Threat

**KOTOR: The Fate of Revan**

**Chapter 4: A Mysterious Threat**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Star Wars or any of the Knights of the Old Republic games. These games' rights belong to Bioware and LucasArts**

Since Malak's fall, news had been slow most days in the galaxy. Surprisingly, the holonet was now flooded with news. Bastila studied it carefully in her new room. Gaining all the knowledge she had been seeking, she promptly turned off the device and sat next to Revan.

"Things have been chaotic all day," Bastila announced.

Revan raised an eyebrow. "Really? What's been happening?"

"Since you killed Malak, the Sith have been fighting amongst themselves for control," she said. "It seems that they're having their own civil war now."

Revan smiled. "Makes things easier for us."

Bastila nodded. "And it gives us more free time."

"I guess so," Revan responded.

Bastila snuggled close to him, looking closely into his eyes. "There's something we haven't done yet."

"What?" he asked.

She pushed him on the bed and climbed on to him. "You've been wanting this, right?"

Revan grinned. "I knew you'd break this early. You just can't resist my sexy looks.

"Oh shut up you bantha fodder," she teased.

The two laughed and began to undress. Revan stared at Bastila. He truly felt fortunate at times. She had a fun personality, gorgeous looks, and more good intentions than anyone else. Realizing that it was time for sex and not emotional reflection, he pounced on his mate smirking at her.

* * *

"_They're all fools," he spat._

_His bald associate turned to him. "Calm down, Revan. Should we really be judging the Council's decision?"_

_Revan looked at his friend, his eyes seething with anger. "You heard what they said, Malak. They somehow managed to laugh at us and lecture us all at once."_

"_Well you can't blame Master Vrook," Malak replied. "I mean, do you actually have a plan?"_

_Revan nodded as the two continued walking down the hallway. "Of course! Round up the Jedi and use them to aid the Republic."_

_Malak shook his head. "That isn't what I meant. What military experience do you actually have? You might be a skilled Jedi, but you've never participated in a war before!"_

"_In many ways, Malak, wars really aren't that hard to approach," Revan said. "In every assignment we've taken as members of the Jedi Order, we've had to develop some sort of strategy towards succeeding. This war can be approached in the same way."_

"_But you need some sort of strategy," Malak said._

"_I know," Revan replied. "And I'll develop one. But what matters right now is that we're going to take action unlike that useless council."_

_Malak looked at him in confusion. "We?"_

_Revan nodded. "I need your help, my friend. Help me free the galaxy from these Mandalorian scum."_

_Malak crossed his arms. "I'm still doubtful if this is the right way."_

_Revan held his friend by the shoulder, leading him to the window. Below they saw a group of wounded Republic soldiers, some of them missing body parts. "See those soldiers? Believe or not, they got lucky. More than half of their comrades probably died."_

_Malak had no response, tempting Revan to continue._

"_People are suffering more than ever, Malak!" Revan stated. "The economy is dying, civilians are dying, our soldiers are dying…all because the Jedi Council is too afraid."_

"_They're just worried that there's more to this war than we think," Malak argued._

_Revan shook his head. "I don't think so. And even if there is, what difference does it make? Things are too awful right now. I ask you, Malak. Would you rather save the galaxy or be another lapdog of the council?"_

_Malak stood there, deep in thought. Even though he had agreed to visit the council with Revan, he was stilling having second thoughts. The council surely had good reasons for not wanting to get involved. But the Republic was losing the war. If something wasn't done, the Mandalorians would win in mere months. _

"_I'll join you," Malak said._

_Revan smiled in gratitude. "Thank you, Malak. Together, we'll find a way to win this war. No matter what it takes."_

_

* * *

_

Blinded by the rising sun, Revan peeked his eyes open to find himself in the next morning. He saw Bastila on his left, lying like an angel. Only unlike most angels, she was wearing her undergarments. Revan looked down to see that he was in only his boxers. The other lover woke up, stretching her arms. She smiled at Revan.

"Good morning," she said.

"Yeah…but what a strange night," Revan muttered.

Despite what he thought, Bastila heard him. "That's what you thought of our first time?"

Revan widened his eyes. "What? Oh, no that was amazing."

Still smiling, Bastila lowered her gaze. "So this is what it feels like to no longer be a virgin."

"I can't remember how that feels," Revan told her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, thinking he had slipped. "What?"

Revan smiled. "Relax, I'm joking! Though, with so much of my memory gone, I may have had sex with someone while I was a dark lord."

Bastila started to laugh. "Oh shut up!"

She hit him with a pillow, but Revan was quick enough to block it with his own. After exchanging a few hits, the pair laughed and lied down, immersed in each others' eyes.

Revan suddenly looked serious. "I had another memory in my dream last night."

Bastila raised her eyebrows. "Again? Maybe all your memories are returning after all."

He nodded. "You know what that means, right?"

"What?" she inquired.

The Jedi smirked. "It means that miss know-it-all was wrong."

Bastila crouched up, holding her pillow. "Do you want to resume our pillow fight?"

Strangely, Revan was still serious. "It was when I finished arguing with Council and decided to become part of the war."

Bastila lied back down. "You had good intentions. But the Council felt that something else had caused the war."

"Oh really?" he asked. "Then what started it? I haven't seen anything else emerge after the war besides the Sith empire that Malak and I created."

"I'm not sure, Revan," Bastila said. "But if you really want to know why they attacked, I'd ask Canderous."

Revan groaned. "Of course he's light years away when I really need him."

"We can worry about that later," she assured him. "Today we have to attend Carth's ceremony."

"Oh that's right!" Revan exclaimed. "He's being promoted to admiral, right?"

"Yes," Bastila answered. "For his efforts in the defeat of Malak, Carth is going to be promoted 2 ranks higher!"

"Smart decision," he added. "If anyone can lead the Republic, it's Carth."

Throughout their journey together, Carth and Revan had truly gotten to know each other. Without Carth's strategy, Revan may have never gotten off the Leviathan, or even the Endar Spire for that matter. They truly were best friends. Revan truly showed he had changed from his old Sith ways when he turned Carth's son Dustil back to the light side. On that day, Revan had never seen Carth happier…except perhaps when Malak was defeated. It was tough at first though, since Carth preferred to avoid talking about his personal life. Over time that personality vanished though, and Carth became much more friendly.

Revan grinned. "I guess it's only fair. I had my moment of glory when I defeated Malak. Now it's Carth's time to shine."

* * *

Dozens of friends and military officials were gathered in a glamorous dining hall. At one table were Carth, Revan, Jolee, Bastila, and Juhani.

"Thanks for coming, guys," Carth said. "It really means a lot to me."

"Why wouldn't we come, Carth?" Revan said. "We're all friends. Right guys?"

The others nodded in agreement.

"That's good to hear," Carth replied as his voice lowered to a whisper. "Because honestly, a few of these military guys aren't here because they WANT to be. If anything, they're just showing up to keep their reputation."

Carth pointed to an old man whose head was balding. "That guy, for example, is Admiral Thoon. And I KNOW he hates me, because I'm taking his position as admiral. He was demoted after he lost a battle at Alderaan."

At this moment, Admiral Dodonna, head of the entire Republic fleet, stepped up to the podium.

"Attention," she said. "Could I have everyone's attention?"

Immediately the guests stopped eating.

"I'd like to thank all of you for attending this ceremony," she began. "Today, we're honoring a man whose bravery knows no bounds…a soldier I have personally known and served with during this war. If it weren't for this man, Malak would be alive on this day, and our Republic would be on the verge of falling under his infinite fleet from the Star Forge."

Suddenly, Revan felt like a huge shockwave hit his head. It was a disturbance in the force, and a huge one at that. He tried to sense where it was coming from, but it was difficult. Whoever it was had hints of the Dark Side, yet was very weak and thus hard to detect. Revan looked at Bastila, knowing she sensed the same thing. Despite his immense skill in force detection, Revan just couldn't find the man.

"I am proud to present Carth Onasi…the newest admiral in the Republic fleet!" Dodonna announced.

Everyone began to clap while Carth approached the podium. Yet Bastila and Revan continued searching, determined to locate the disturbance. Revan's eyes widened when he saw it: an officer had a rifle aimed directly at Carth. A laser flew from the weapon. Carth turned to see it racing towards his head, only a foot away. He dove to the floor, but didn't hear the laser hit anything. The soldier looked up to see the laser frozen in mid-air and Revan holding out his hand. In an instant, Revan whipped the laser into the rogue officer's chest. The Jedi approached the officer, and upon seeing that he lacked a nametag, realized he was a fraud.

"Who are you?" Revan asked. "Who sent you here?"

The man looked up at Revan, coughing as his life slowly bled away. "You betrayed us, Revan. But it makes no difference. The Sith Emperor will have his revenge."

"Sith Emperor…" the Jedi muttered in confusion. "Who is that?"

The assassin laughed. "Some great Jedi. You can't even remember your own past."

With that statement, he closed his eyes and died.

Revan sat back down, smiling at Carth. "Go on. I didn't come here to see your big day ruined."

Grinning with gratitude, Carth stepped up to the podium and began his speech. For the moment though, his Jedi friend tuned him out. Revan stared at the body, puzzled by what he said. He didn't know ANYTHING about a Sith Emperor. It sounded like some sort of leader. But the only true leader the Sith had was the Dark Lord of the Sith. Yet this seemed to be an entirely different title. And why was the assassin after Carth? Did he have a bone to pick with this emperor?

Trying to focus on Carth, Revan looked back at the podium, intently listening to his dear friend.


	5. Chapter 5: The Dark Lord's Plan

**KOTOR: The Fate of Revan**

**Chapter 5: The Dark Lord's Plan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Star Wars or any of the Knights of the Old Republic games. These games' rights belong to Bioware and LucasArts**

Fear and intimidation were highly valued by the Sith. It made sense to the Sith admiral Darth Roke that his master would display these elements in his throne room. Almost shaking from the bad news, Roke slowly walked towards his superior, who was calmly sitting on a black throne. As he strolled down the long walkway, the Sith Lord noticed bolts of lightning erupt from devices on both sides. The floor's lights made his master's dark blue robe seem red. He knelt in front of the throne.

"My master, I have grave news," Roke informed him.

"What is it, my apprentice?" the hooded man asked.

At the sound of his ominous voice, Roke's spine almost shivered. Frowning, he looked up at his teacher. "Rand Pola, the assassin you hired, has failed. Carth Onasi and alive and well. Revan foiled the plan."

Strangely, the cloaked figure began to chuckle. "Just as I expected. Though I hope he delivered the message."

Roke felt confused. "My Lord, I don't understand. Wasn't the point of the mission to assassinate Onasi?"

"Not really," the enigma said. "Truthfully, I didn't expect Pola to succeed. In the event that he didn't, I specifically instructed him to make Revan aware of my presence."

The apprentice narrowed his eyes, only more puzzled. "But why? Revan's on their side now. If he remembers where we are, our whole operation could be doomed."

His superior shook his head. "On the contrary. You see, I WANT Revan to know where we are. I need to see him again."

"For what purpose?" his student inquired.

His master stayed seated. "Revan is viewed as a hero now, is he not? He's gained the trust of the Republic's leaders, and possibly even the Jedi. If he could be turned to our side, we'd be able to crush the Republic easily."

"We don't need his help, master," Roke argued. "We have a huge amount of warships, more than the Republic has."

"As long as they have Revan, our resources are meaningless," the other man said. "That man is the most brilliant tactician of our age. He'd be able to defeat us even if the Republic's forces were outnumbered 3 to 1. To attack now would be to suffer the same fate as the Mandalorians."

The apprentice was still suspicious of his master's plan. "What if Revan comes here with a Republic fleet and attacks us?"

The cloaked figure stayed still. "He won't. The Jedi has too much pride. Revan will come here with no fleet accompanying him, as he did years ago. And if I fail to bring him back…I'll immediately eliminate him."

Now understanding the plan, Roke smirked. "That's…brilliant, Emperor."

Ignoring the compliment, he raised his hand, pointing to the large doors at the other side. "You are dismissed. Continue to monitor the rest of the Sith."

Nodding, Roke bowed, his cloak flapping behind him as he walked away. His master leaned back in his chair, and for the first time in months, smiled to himself. Yet the smile held no compassion and happiness...only hopes for galactic conquest.

* * *

Tapping his fingers impatiently on the table, Revan glanced at the room's bright banners. His eyes then moved to Bastila. The female Jedi was looking down, apparently deep in thought. She had been concerned with the mysterious Sith Emperor for the past few days. Throughout her Jedi training, she had studied countless histories of the Jedi and Sith. She knew their history from their origins as Dark Jedi to their fall in the Great Hyperspace War. And not once had the passages spoken of this strange Sith leader that the assassin had revealed. As far as the original Sith were concerned though, nothing about them was recorded after the Great Hyperspace War. It had been said that they were all defeated. Realistically speaking though, was it even possible that EVERY minion of the Dark Side had been defeated? Surely some of them must have survived. Maybe they were slowly rebuilding, and this Sith Emperor became their leader at some point. Bastila was assuming too much though. The Sith Emperor could just be another corrupted Jedi who sought to rule the galaxy.

Revan felt differently. Despite not recalling anything about an emperor leading the Sith in the historical texts he studied, the term sounded EXTREMELY familiar to him. He was sure he had heard the name before. But where? Had it been at a place he traveled to during the Mandalorian Wars? Perhaps this emperor was in league with the Mandalorians. No, Revan felt it was something else. As the name implies, the Sith Emperor is probably a strong practitioner of the Dark Side. So, it could be someone Revan met as Dark Lord of the Sith…perhaps even the person who MADE him Dark Lord of the Sith. More often than not, that title was granted, not taken. He wanted to believe he was assuming too much, but Revan felt like all these theories were TRUE. Could his memories be feeding him information even while he was awake?

At the sound of a humming noise, the two Jedi turned to see Carth shutting down his device.

"Find anything?" Bastila asked.

He shook his head. "Nope. There wasn't any trace of this _Sith Emperor_."

"It's alright," Revan assured him. "We can check the archives."

Bastila looked at him. "And what if they don't have information about him either?"

"In that case, it's probably up to me," Revan admitted. "I have a strong feeling that I've met this guy before."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Really? Do you remember how?"

He shook his head. "Not a clue."

Carth reactivated his Holonet, waiting for it to load a few files. "Well since we've hit a dead end, let's talk about something else. Like the Sith's newest movements."

Revan rubbed his chin. "Oh yeah. I wonder what Malak's broken empire is up to."

"Nothing good," the admiral replied. "Right now it looks like a huge amount of Sith are gathering on Korriban. They're probably trying to regroup and fight the Republic."

"Well what's the plan, Carth?" she inquired.

He turned to the other Jedi. "Actually, I thought that you would have a better idea of how to approach this, Revan. You've been a Sith before, and you're a better tactician than I'll ever be."

Revan smirked. "I'm humbled by your compliment."

"No you're not," Carth stated with a grin. "You may be a Jedi, but you're NOT humble."

The former Dark Lord laughed. "That's true. We have to approach this situation in a symbolic sense. Defeating the Sith on Korriban will represent the ultimate fall of their empire. After that, the scattered servants of the Dark Side will turn on each other, fighting for a role of leadership. They'll be destroyed by their own pride and lust for power. All we have to do is act as a catalyst."

Liking the sound of that, the officer smiled. "So we take Korriban and they'll do the rest?"

"Precisely," Revan answered. "We'll need a big strike force, but I'm sure that as an admiral, you'll be able to do that."

Carth brought up a hologram on his device. The image, completely tinted in blue, showed Korriban with a few ships around it. "Right now we estimate that there are about thirty ships orbiting Korriban. I'll get permission from Admiral Dodonna, and lead a garrison of fifty Republic warships there. With Bastila's battle meditation, we should only need ten, but I want to play it safe."

"When do we leave?" Bastila asked.

"Tomorrow," Carth said. "But Korriban is only a few days away. It won't be too long."

"In that case, we better analyze the archives now," Bastila told Revan.

As they stood up, the admiral grabbed Revan's robe. "Wait, could I talk with you for a moment?"

Revan exchanged a glance with Bastila, and upon seeing her nod once, sat back down. Carth waited until the door shut and the footsteps faded.

"Bastila says you're memories are coming back," Carth said.

"In random pieces, yes," the prodigal knight replied. "They come to me as dreams."

"So how much has come back to you?" the pilot asked.

Revan leaned back in his chair. "So far I've remembered a battle with a Jedi Master, a discussion with Malak after the battle, and another conversation I had with Malak after we asked the Jedi Council for permission to fight in the Mandalorian Wars."

"Did this emperor come up at any point?" Carth asked.

"Not once," Revan responded. "But that title seems too familiar. I'm sure that it's somewhere in my memories."

"Maybe you should talk to one of the Jedi Masters about this," he suggested. "Aren't they supposed to understand how dreams and visions work?"

The Jedi smirked. "They're SUPPOSED to. But sometimes their advice is useless. I'm not sure if they can help me, but I'll ask."

"We both know you've done cruel things in the past," the officer suddenly said. "But no matter how many memories you have of your time as Dark Lord…no matter how many of your atrocious acts you remember…understand that you're NOT the same person anymore. You're Revan, the hero of the Republic…the redeemed knight of the Jedi. You're not Dark Lord of the Sith anymore."

Revan put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Carth. I know how hard it is for you to trust people-"

"No, that's not what I'm saying," the admiral argued. "I'm saying that I DO trust you, and I know you'll make the right decisions."

The knight smiled. "Well that's good. After saving your hide fifteen times, I'm glad you finally trust me."

Carth waved his hand. "Fourteen times. That whole mess on Tatooine doesn't count. I could have handled those sand people on my own."

Revan narrowed his eyes. "There were thirty of them. You almost died when you fought five of them!"

"Because they weren't fighting fairly!" Carth explained. "They had me surrounded! There was nothing I could do."

The Jedi stared at him in confusion. "What did you expect them to do? Fight you one at a time?"

The admiral nodded. "That would have been the honorable thing to do."

His friend laughed. "Sand people are some of the least honorable fighters in the galaxy."

"Okay, you've made your point!" Onasi admitted. "Isn't there a library you have to go to?"

Still grinning, Revan quickly exited the room.

* * *

Countless records were stacked along the room's shelves. Surprisingly, the chamber was fairly empty, with only three or four Jedi in it. For thousands of years, scholars of the light side had studied these histories. And every year, even more information joined these records. Knowledge was truly infinite. It would never end, and never could end. Be it for power or greater understanding, people would always want to learn something new. For a Jedi like Bastila, her motive was the latter. She had been using the search system to discover something about this emperor. Yet no matter what keyword she used, it bore no results.

"Any luck?" Revan asked.

Recognizing his voice behind her, the woman kept staring at the screen. "Not yet. I've searched the whole database, and there's no record of a Sith who used this title. A few other figures have called themselves emperor, but not a disciple of the Dark Side."

The Prodigal Knight stroked his chin. "I guess we'll have to rely on my memories then."

"But what if you haven't met him?" she inquired.

"Then the next time an assassin is sent by this emperor, we'll interrogate him," he responded simply.

"Or her," the girl pointed out.

Revan smirked. "Actually, I hope it is a girl. That way she'll screw it up somehow and we'll easily be able to capture her."

Standing up, the brunette glared at her love. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like," he told her. "Women are worse assassins than men."

"You sexist jerk!" Bastila yelled. "That's a complete lie and you know it!"

"No it isn't!" Revan said. "I found it much easier to kill female Sith officers on our journey."

Practically growling, the Jedi Knight kept her gaze on him. "You had an easy time killing ALL the Sith officers."

He raised his finger. "But the girls were a complete joke. At least the men put up a good fight."

Silent, Bastila began to walk away. Feeling like an idiot, Revan ran up to her and embraced the girl in a hug.

"I was just joking," he said.

She sighed. "Sometimes you go too far, Revan."

"I know," the Jedi answered. "But if it makes you feel better, my best general in the Mandalorian Wars was a girl."

Bastila raised her eyebrows. "I didn't know that. What was her name?"

"Alena Mire," he stated.

Quickly recognizing the name, Bastila nodded. "Yes, I remember her now. She followed you to war…and when she came back, the Council exiled her."

He gritted his teeth. "They what?"

Surprised by his anger, she took a step back. "I thought you knew. When she returned, they had her exiled to the Unknown Regions."

Bastila bit her lip for a moment. "Revan, how did you remember this?"

Stunned, he widened his eyes. "I'm…not sure. I didn't have a dream about it. It's like…I just instinctively knew it."

Bastila watched him gaze off into the distance. And once again, she realized that despite all his strengths and talents, Revan still wasn't perfect. Even he didn't know everything. But she still wished to find out what he did know…and more importantly, what he remembered.


	6. Chapter 6: Purging the Sith

**KOTOR: The Fate of Revan**

**Chapter 6: Purging the Sith**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Star Wars or any of the Knights of the Old Republic games. These games' rights belong to Bioware and LucasArts**

War rooms always seemed dull to Revan. Yet in these places, the very fate of whole systems was often decided. The system of interest for this meeting was none other than Korriban, the Sith stronghold. And the leading tacticians were Carth Onasi, who was overseeing the mission, Bastila Shan, Revan, and even Carth's rival, the newly demoted Commander Thoon. All of them were gathered around a hologram projector, with Carth pointing to the schematics on display.

"This mission has basically two parts, but both will occur at nearly the same time" Carth stated. "As we approach the planet, our fleet will engage the Sith blockade in space combat. While the Sith are distracted by our capital ships and destroyers, a small group of Jedi will pilot nimble fighters that can't be detected by their war vessels. They'll land on the planet and seize control of the Academy, where the Dark Jedi and Sith Lords are most heavily concentrated."

The admiral turned to his friends. "Revan, Bastila…you two will command the Jedi battalion. Commander Thoon, I need you to command your portion of the fleet and blockade the planet's upper hemisphere."

Thoon saluted. "I'd be glad to, Admiral Onasi."

"You can count on us, Carth," Bastila replied as the former Dark Lord nodded in agreement.

The pair of Jedi began walking away. Once they were out of earshot, Bastila turned to Revan.

"So what's the plan?" she asked.

He smirked. "I was thinking that after the invasion we could have a romantic dinner under the moonlight back at our apartment."

She smiled, holding his broad chest. "Well that sounds wonderful, but I was referring to the attack plan."

"The most important structure is the academy," Revan remarked. "We'll land our fighters in the Valley of the Dark Lords, blasting any resistance out of the way. From there we'll assault the Academy, and once the Sith there are defeated, I'll have the Jedi guard the main entrances. With the Academy taken care of, you and I will charge toward the spaceport to clear it of any remaining Sith."

"You don't want me to use my battle meditation?" the female Jedi inquired.

"I don't think it's necessary honestly," Revan answered. "The whole point of that ability is to make your allies braver and your enemies more afraid, but the Sith are probably already unorganized and fearful."

"Should we gain permission from the Council first?" Bastila asked.

He shrugged. "Why bother?"

"Well they said we were taking orders from them now," the woman explained.

"Yet they never said we couldn't take orders from others as well," Revan asserted. "Besides, the Jedi are meant to guard and protect the Republic. This is just an extension of that duty."

Satisfied with the answer, Bastila silently followed her love down the corridor.

* * *

The Ebon Hawk felt emptier than usual, probably since only Revan and Bastila were on board. The girl was sitting in her traditional spot in the copilot's seat.

She narrowed her gaze for a moment. "Since when did you know how to pilot our ship?"

"I always have," he simply replied. "I just never really felt the need to."

As the engines hummed to life, Bastila felt the ship ascend sharply in the air, nearly hitting the ceiling. Surprised, Revan immediately stopped it in place.

"Sorry…guess it's tougher than it looks," the Jedi apologized.

Ignoring the glare from his girlfriend, Revan speeded into space, with five fighters following him. He glanced towards his right, noticing the Sith and Republic vessels battling amongst themselves. He noticed Sith fighters circling his vessel, yet each one was blown to dust by HK 47's shots from the ship's turret. As the vessel raced towards the planet's surface, the air resistance heated the Ebon Hawk with a flaming glow. Suddenly, Bastila noticed a red dash skim past the windshield.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Probably just the heat," Revan remarked.

Suddenly, the Prodigal Knight sensed a disturbance in the force, and noticed another red streak nearly hit the window, only to destroy the fighter beside him in a fiery explosion. Widening his eyes, Revan already knew what was behind the clouds ahead.

"They have antiaircraft turrets!" he exclaimed.

"What?" the woman yelled. "I thought we had the element of surprise!"

"Well I did too!" Revan answered.

"So even though you're supposed to be the most brilliant tactician of our era, you didn't even consider they would have antiaircraft turrets?" she reprimanded out of fear.

"I'm just a little rusty!" he argued. "Plus there weren't any that I noticed when we were here, so I just figured they didn't have them!"

The clouds finally faded away, revealing row after row of Sith turrets aimed right for Revan's ship.

"Dodge them!" she begged.

"Thanks for the tip!" he sarcastically responded.

The Ebon Hawk tipped back and forth, narrowly evading the volleys of blaster fire from below. The turrets began to cease fire as the Ebon Hawk flew out of range, yet the last few lasers scorched the shields on the back.

"Good thing that's over," Revan muttered.

"Yes, but in the process we lost all of our fellow Jedi and their fighters," the woman pointed out.

The male Jedi realized he had spoken to soon when he saw what lied up ahead in the canyon. Stationary turrets were aimed directly at the Ebon Hawk, waiting for Revan. The defenses seemed to have shielding on them, which meant HK wouldn't do any good with the Ebon Hawk's turret.

"T3-M4, take control and take evasive maneuvers when we're close!" Revan ordered. "Bastila, follow me!"

Racing down the ship's interior, Revan led Bastila to the boarding ramp. As it slowly opened, Revan held out his arm.

"Grab on to me!" he demanded.

The girl complied, wrapping herself around his waist. As the ramp fully opened, Revan grabbed one of its support beams, ignoring the harsh wind brushing against him. The Jedi noticed that they were getting extremely close to the turrets. The strategist patiently waited to be close enough. Finally, he extended his free arm, a spark of energy forming in his palm.

"Bastila, we need to use the Destroy Droid technique," he explained. "The turrets will be shut down instantly."

"Sounds like a plan," she said.

Revan's brown eyes shot open as the turret in the front grew closer. He extended his palm, surging the structure with a current of purple lightning. Bastila did the same for another turret, yet the Sith began taking the offensive as well. The turrets slowly turned toward the Ebon Hawk, not expecting an attack from the rear. Just as the vessel sped toward the other side of the valley, the final turret locked on, firing a barrage of missiles at the ship. The pair of force users felt T3 lurch the vehicle into the air, spinning and twirling in an attempt to avoid the missiles. Suddenly, Revan felt his grip slipping, urging him to hold on tighter as he clenched his teeth in pain.

In an attempt to take out the missiles, T3 began skimming the canyon wall. As he did, a sharp rock cut off the floor of the boarding ramp. Bastila and Revan were hanging by the single pole that remained. As Bastila began to shriek in fear, Revan noticed that they were still close to the floor of the canyon. He also felt his grip slipping.

"Do you trust me, Bastila?" Revan yelled over the whip of the air resistance.

"Of course!" she said. "But what does that-"

Before she could finish that statement, Revan let go of the pole, falling freely toward the hard ground a few feet below. Revan planted his feet into the ground, his boots digging into the dirt as he held Bastila in his arms. The girl stopped screaming, and looked up at Revan from her bridal position. The strategist glanced at the canyon below, realizing that he was far out of the turrets' range. He glanced to his left, seeing that the Academy was just up ahead.

"Don't stop screaming yet," he told Bastila with a smirk.

Confused by what he meant, Bastila's eyes widened with fear as Revan sprinted toward the edge of the cliff. Fearless, Revan dived off, somehow slowly descending toward the ground. Bastila realized he was using a variant of Force Push. As he softly landed in front of the Academy's entrance, Revan noticed a group of Dark Jedi waiting for him.

"Revan, you were foolish to turn back to the Light Side, and even more foolish to choose this place as your grave," one of the Sith mocked.

The Jedi summoned his purple lightsaber as Bastila withdrew her dual yellow blades. Before the Dark Side pawns could make a move, Revan casually raised his hand, creating a shockwave that sent the Dark Jedi hurtling against the wall. With a twirl of her hands, Bastila's lightsaber spun through the air, slashing through each corrupt force user's chest. As the pair moved past the corpses, Revan pushed against the door, only to realize it was locked.

Smiling, Revan raised his hand, using the force to send the door hurtling out of the way. He strolled inside with Bastila, recognizing a few familiar faces from his trip to Korriban from over a week ago.

The Jedi smiled. "I'm back."

* * *

Carth nervously watched the space battle ensue from his flagship. The remnants of the Sith's fleet were more numerous than the Republic had previously assumed. In fact, Carth's own armada was outnumbered nearly 2:1.

"Admiral Onasi, the _Federalist_ is down!" one of the captains shouted.

"Green squadron has just been wiped out, Admiral Onasi!" another crewman exclaimed.

The war hero bit his lip. Without Bastila's battle meditation, his fleet was surely doomed to lose. Carth turned to the major standing at his side.

"Major Rous, patch me through to Admiral Dodonna's flagship immediately!" he demanded.

"Certainly sir," the man responded.

Carth turned to the projector in front of him, relieved to see Admiral Doddona's hologram flicker to life.

"This is Admiral Dodonna," she said. "What's wrong Carth?"

"The Sith have us completely outnumbered," the man answered. "If we don't get reinforcements immediately, we'll be forced to retreat."

"I'll move my fleet as quickly as possible, Carth," the woman promised.

"Thank you, Admiral Dodonna," the hero said.

As the woman's image flickered away, Carth felt the entire ship shake. The pilot couldn't help but be confused. His flagship was at literally the center of his fleet, and an entire ring of defense frigates and capital ships surrounding his cruiser still hadn't been touched. In other words, it made practically no sense that the Sith could attack his vessel already.

"What was that?" Carth yelled.

"Commander Thoon's flagship began bombarding us!" one soldier cried out.

Carth gritted his teeth, turning towards a window to see Thoon's warship _Amber Judgment_ firing barrages of red lasers towards Carth's flagship _Column of Telos_.

"Why are they firing at us?" Carth muttered.

"Sir, Commander Thoon is requesting a holochat with you," a soldier informed him.

"Patch him through," the hero said.

Thoon's wrinkled face appeared on the screen, a cruel smile spread across his face.

"Should I consider this an act of betrayal, Admiral Thoon?" Carth asked.

"Yes, as well as my resignation," the old man replied. "You see, Carth, I'm not very enthralled with my current situation in the Republic navy, or with the Republic itself for that matter. This battle seemed like the perfect opportunity to tighten the noose that's been hanging around your neck."

"You traitor!" Carth screamed. "The Republic has treated you like gold, yet you decide to become a turncoat?"

"If they were treating me like gold, then I would have been given the admiral position instead of YOU!" Thoon barked. "Besides, even with the Star Forge gone, the Sith are still strong! They actually stand of chance of maintain an effective government unlike our lethargic Senate and divided military. Despite our alleged prowess, we only had six warships at the Battle of the Star Forge. The Republic is decaying, Carth."

"All that's decaying is you and your honor," Carth lectured. "Your envy is eating away at you. You're going to lose everything!"

"And in its place, I will gain more than I ever had," Thoon stated simply.

The betrayer's image vanished, leaving Carth to clench his fists in grief. The admiral glanced up to see the other ships under Thoon's command begin their own bombardment of Carth's ship.

"Transfer all power to the shields!" the leader exclaimed.

Even if he was going down, the war hero refused to go down without a fight.

* * *

Swirls of yellow and purple followed the pair of lovers as they slowly fought their way to the core of the Sith Academy. As he cut down one Dark Jedi after another, Revan couldn't help but be surprised at how many force adepts were in the Academy. He didn't remember there being nearly as many when he was there. What seemed to be the final wave of Sith dashed towards the pair. Ducking to dodge the first one's strike, Revan flipped into the air, kicking the man across the face as he did. Bastila took on her own opponent, locking blades with the female Sith. Bastila slowly slid her lightsaber past the red blade, cutting off the Sith's hands and quickly stabbing her in the chest afterwards.

Revan and Bastila examined the dozens of corpses surrounding them, both of them panting.

"Wow, I rest for a week and suddenly I feel like I've never done cardio in m life," Revan remarked.

Bastila nodded in agreement. "Yes, we probably should have been training to keep our conditioning."

Suddenly, Revan sensed a dark presence nearby. "Do you feel that?"

"More students?" Bastila asked.

In shock almost, Revan recognized the euphoria. "No, it's someone much worse."

The Prodigal Knight raced towards the Academy's center chamber, hoping that he was just imagining things. That hope diminished when he saw the figure waiting for him. The man was covered in scars across his entire body. His face and torso were exposed, revealing cracked fragments of skin. The pupils of his eyes were as dark as his black leggings.

Revan glared at him. "Darth Sion."

The man didn't even smirk. "So you remember me after all. I wasn't sure if you would, considering we met on such few occasions."

"Kreia kept herself and her apprentices busy," the Jedi responded simply. "Besides, I had my own duties to attend to as Dark Lord of the Sith."

"You lack the honor to even speak of that title," Sion chastised. "The assassination attempt was natural, Revan. I have no problem with that. Malak was merely following the Way of the Sith in trying to kill you. But what I despise is that even after learning of your true identity, you still chose to follow the Light Side."

"Perhaps if you walked that path your body wouldn't look so hideous," Revan remarked. "I've seen skeletons of ancient Sith Lords with less cracks than you."

"Do not be mislead by my appearance!" Sion commanded. "I have learned to embrace pain. And by no longer feeling pain…"

The Sith withdrew a red lightsaber. Bastila stepped forward, but Revan extended his arm to hold her back.

"I have become invincible!" he said with a stronger Scottish accent than usual.

"Bastila, stay back!" Revan ordered.

Confused why he would say that at first, Bastila began to understand. Sion immediately charged at Revan, twirling his blade while discharging electricity from his free hand. Revan ignited his saber, reflecting the electricity back at the living corpse. The deflection didn't even make the Sith twitch. Instead, he clashed his blade against Revan's, pushing with all his strength. He threw a kick toward the former Dark Lord of the Sith, only to have Revan catch it with his free hand. Revan sent a huge surge of electricity into Sion, literally making his body flash blue and white. Closing his eyes, Sion fell to the ground.

Revan eyed his body cautiously, and after a moment of immobility, Sion leapt to his feet with his lightsaber lit once more. Revan parried his next onslaught, keeping the Sith Lord at bay. Seeing an opening, Revan stabbed his lightsaber through Sion's chest. The Sith gritted his teeth, yet slowly reached for Revan's blade. Realizing he still wasn't dead, Revan began digging his blade towards Sion's neck, intending to decapitate him. Before the blade moved past the chest, Sion grabbed it, snapping the hilt in half. Revan flipped backwards, surprised at the man's raw strength.

The shirtless figure dashed towards him, leading the Jedi to arm himself with a blue lightsaber. Swirls of crimson and sapphire filled the room as the two blades clashed again and again. Bastila was beginning to realize why Revan held her back. Even she was not confident if she could defeat this Sith. As Sion swung for Revan's head, the Jedi Knight dropped to the floor, kicking Sion's shins from the back and thus knocking him down. Realizing he had to take more drastic measures, Revan lifted Sion into the air with the force. He repeatedly smashed the Sith against the walls of the chamber, flinging him around the room as if he were a toy held by a single string. Making a fist with his motioning hand, the Jedi brought the Sith down to the ground hard, creating an indent around Sion in the floor.

Determined as ever, Sion jumped back up, charging towards Revan with his crimson blade held out straight. Revan locked blades with the Sith, pushing against him with all his strength. Sion struggled to hold his own against the Jedi. The Sith took a cheap-shot by punching his opponent in the groin. Surprised at first, Revan slowly stepped back as he tried to ignore the pain. The red blade came for Revan's head, and in a blur of blue energy Revan blocked it with his own weapon. He swung the blue blade forward, pushing Sion back as his feet grinded against the rocky floor. Refusing the believe that the Sith was truly invincible, Revan disarmed himself, and aimed both hands at Sion.

In the Jedi's right hand, a swirl of blue electricity began to form, while in his left hand, a purple aura began to glow. Revan fired both Force Storm and Death Field, sucking away Sion's energy while exhausting his will. The Sith Lord closed his eyes in pain. He slowly stepped forward, trying to fight the pain. Revan realized he was resisting, which led him to increase the magnitude of his attacks even more. The entire room was filled with purple and blue flashes from the attack. Bastila looked in amazement as Revan kept his calm despite using traditional Dark Side attacks. Sion continued to march towards Revan, now merely a few feet away. Finally, The Sith collapsed on the ground. Revan ceased the torrent of energy, and sat with a thud.

The Jedi's heart was pounding with weariness as he felt the Force flow through his veins. Stunned, Revan saw Sion crawl to his feet. The Sith looked at him, pure rage burning in his dark eyes. Sion ignited his weapon, sprinting towards Revan. Reluctantly, Revan stood and took out his blue lightsaber, locking blades with Sion once more. As their blades deadlocked, Revan punched Sion across the face with his free hand. Realizing he had the distraction he needed, the Jedi swung for the Sith Lord's head. Sion tried to duck in time, but his reaction was too delayed. The Blade cut across Sion's eye, burning it with pain.

"GAHHH!" the Sith screamed.

He fell to the ground, clutching his face in horror. Regretting he had mutilated him, Revan looked on with pity at the Sith. Realizing the battle still hadn't ended, Revan felt the force flow through him as he lifted Sion into the air. He smashed the Sith against a statue in the corner, and stacked the monument on top of the Sith. Sion began pushing against it, slowly lifting it into the air with the force. Revan continued to stack statue after statue on top of the Sith. Sion growled in anger, trying to push his way out. The statues slowly began to rise a few inches off the ground. Unfortunately for the Sith, Sion felt the last of his reserves extinguish.

With a cry of pain, the statues fell down on Sion, effectively burying him. Revan reached out with the force to sense the Sith's condition, and detected that he had been knocked out cold.

"Man, he got a lot stronger," Revan remarked.

Bastila rushed over to her love, holding him. "Revan, are you hurt?"

He smiled. "I'm fine, trust me."

She sighed in relief. "Good, I was worried for a moment. It looked like you were struggling."

"He was definitely tough," Revan admitted. "Come on though. We have to clear out the spaceport."

As they began walking, the woman turned to him. "Do you think T3 made it to safety with our ship?"

"He'll be fine," Revan said.

"He?" Bastila inquired.

The man stopped to look at her. "Well yeah. T3's a male droid."

"But droids don't even have genders," Bastila said.

"Sure they do!" Revan argued. "HK-47 was designed to be a really arrogant guy."

"T3 doesn't even speak in a human tone though!" the girl pointed out.

"Look, we can argue about this back on the ship," Revan said. "But right now, I want to get rid of the Sith permanently."

Relinquishing her arguments, the woman silently took step beside him.

* * *

Carth nervously watched the Sith fleets blow his nearby frigates to dust. His numbers were dwindling quickly, and the odds had shifted to an uncomfortable ratio of 5:1. A Sith fighter skimmed over the windshield, and Carth felt the ceiling vibrate.

"Sir, their fighters are targeting the bridge!" someone called out.

"Keep the shields up!" Carth said. "Revert all emergency power to them."

The lights dimmed in the room, creating minimal luminescence in exchange for improving the shields. Suddenly, Carth saw dozens of Republic ships slip out of hyperspace. Admiral Dodonna's flagship stood at the center.

The hero smiled. "Things are starting to look up."

Just as the words left his mouth, a quick white flash overtook the windshield.

"Our shields are down!" one of the crew members cried out.

Carth watched in horror as his fellow Republic officers jumped out of their seats and ran out of the control room in fear.

"Stop panicking!" Carth yelled.

The officers froze in place, gazing at him with fear.

"Everyone take your positions!" he commanded. "We're bringing the ship down to the surface."

Hesitating at first, the crew members resumed their seats. The pilots steered the warship towards Korriban itself, gunning the engines. The Sith fighters were knocked to the side as the _Column of Telos_ sped towards Korriban's surface. Carth still felt the vibrations from the Sith's bombardment as the lasers pounded against the vessel's hull.

"Sir, our engines are about to explode!" one of the crew members cried out.

"Reduce the propulsion in the engines!" Carth replied. "Besides, gravity should take care of the rest."

The warship glowed with a fiery orange aura and began to slowly glide towards the ground.

"Too bad we don't have any landing gear," Carth muttered.

* * *

Revan and Bastila deflected countless laser blasts from the approaching Sith soldiers. Each shot of blaster fire exploded against the men's steel plating, taking them down one at a time. Finally, the two Jedi turned to the single soldier remaining. The man was an elite warrior encased in red armor. He withdrew an Echani dual sword, and began twirling the blade around his body in a series of complicated spins and twists. Finally, he aimed the weapon at Revan, intent on engaging in a long struggle.

With a snap of his fingers, Revan threw the soldier into the air, sending him hundreds of feet into a canyon below.

"Well, looks like this all worked out," the Jedi commented.

Bastila looked out towards the canyon. "And just before sundown too."

She felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her.

"For a Sith planet, it really is beautiful," Revan stated.

"Looks can deceive more than words or anything else," Bastila countered.

Revan lied on a patch of grass with the girl, still holding her.

"I've always loved sunsets," Bastila said. "My father would always sit outside with me. We'd talk, we'd laugh, and then we'd watch the amber circle slowly descend past the horizon."

Suddenly, the woman lowered her eyes. "But now…"

"I'm still sorry about your dad's death, Bastila," her love said.

"I know I'm not supposed to care…and I know I should have the serenity to be at peace with it…" she admitted. "But I just CAN'T. Every time I think of him, all I can remember is the sight of his corpse in the cave on Tatooine."

Revan noticed the tears forming in her eyes. He softly traced her face with his hand. "Emotions are natural, Bastila. If we were actually strict to the Jedi Code, we wouldn't have the compassion or guilt to motivate us to do the right thing."

She smiled at him. "Sometimes Revan, I wonder why you're not on the Council."

"Well for one thing, I never was the most obedient Jedi," Revan said. "Plus, I heard they had creepy initiation rituals. Something to do with singing a duet with Master Vandar."

Bastila giggled. "Remember when he used to sing Karao-"

"STOP!" Revan demanded. "That's one painful memory I'd rather not recall."

The two laughed and began to lose themselves in each other's eyes. Slowly, they saw everything around them grow darker.

"Looks like it's almost gone," the man remarked.

Bastila gasped at the sight above them. "No, it's not the sun, Revan! It's a shadow!"

Confused, the Prodigal Knight looked up to see a Republic cruiser slowly descending toward them. Leaping to their feet, the Jed began running perpendicular to the ship's path, trying to make it out of harm's way. They rushed back towards the entrance of the Academy, and watched as the ship began to grind against the rocky overhanging. Revan noticed that the engines were burned out as it skidded on the rock. It came to a halt, yet began tipping over the edge. Reaching out with the force, Revan held the end of the vessel.

"Bastila, help me pull it back!" he pleaded.

Using all their strength, the two Jedi slowly pulled the _Column of Telos_ backward, settling neatly in the middle of the rocky terrain.

Revan smirked at the girl. "And you made fun of me for MY piloting?"

* * *

Nervous and uncertain, Bastila and Revan stood in the center of the Jedi Council.

"You had no authority to undertake this mission!" Atris scolded.

"Agreed," Vrook said. "We specifically said that you two were working under our orders from now on. You can't go gallivanting on your own missions just because you're feeling whimsical."

"The timing was ideal, Master Vrook," Revan said. "And if we hadn't been there, Carth Onasi and his soldiers would be dead right now."

"I think that their role in the victory cannot be ignored," Vandar stated affirmatively.

"Furthermore, we were acting on behalf of the Republic, which is one of the main duties of the Jedi," Revan argued.

"The same way you were acting on their behalf against the Mandalorians?" Vrook inquired.

Revan sighed. "Look, we weren't disobeying your orders in this situation. You didn't give us any orders concerning the Republic attack. Bastila and I simply felt that Carth needed our help."

"You should have consulted us first!" Atris reprimanded him.

The woman was angering Revan. Calmly, he let the rage evaporate before it could build up.

"To be fair, we were not very clear on what our intentions were last time," Vandar pointed out.

Vrook groaned. "Very well then. Understand us very clearly, you two. If we want you to undertake any missions, we will inform you of them. Please do not venture out on your own without our approval."

"If you do so again, you risk banishment from the Order," Atris remarked.

"Understood," Revan responded.

"We will not fail you again, Masters," Bastila assured them.

"Besides, today is a day of celebration," Vandar pointed out.

Bastila raised an eyebrow. "Of the battle?"

Suddenly, the room went completely dark as the shades lowered and the lights dimmed. Bastila saw all the Jedi around her ignite their lightsaber. The familiar purple blade of Revan's weapon ignited, and he smiled at the girl. Revan stepped away from the middle while Master Vandar approached the woman.

"Bastila…you have made extraordinary progress during your travels," Vandar announced. "You have come to understand what it means to be a true Jedi. And for that, we are proud to welcome you as a Jedi Knight of our Order."

The woman felt like she could faint. The day she had been longing for had finally arrived. She knelt before Vandar, and the man lowered his lightsaber above her shoulder on each side.

"You are a Padawan no more," Vandar stated.

The woman smiled. "Thank you, Master! This feels…incredible!"

* * *

"Oh, Revan…this feels incredible," Bastila moaned.

The Jedi smirked as he continued to massage his love's back. "I thought you'd enjoy this. It's been a stressful day."

Bastila smiled. "Well there are OTHER things we could do to alleviate that stress?"

Revan raised an eyebrow. "Really? Like what?"

The girl traced Revan's jaw with her soft finger. "Something VERY intimate."

"Our force bond?" the Prodigal Knight asked.

Bastila narrowed her gaze. "No…I meant something very special…something most Jedi don't do."

"…kiss?" the man guessed.

The woman was growing impatient. Surely Revan, who teased her so frequently during their journey, was kidding.

"No…something that gets you excited…something that has tons of suspense…" she hinted.

The man slyly smiled. "Oh…I get it."

Jumping to his feet, Revan sat at the nearby Pazaak board. Bastila angrily began storming over as he shuffled the deck on the table.

"Honestly, Bastila…I didn't even know you knew how to play!" he exclaimed.

Furious, Bastila swiped the cards off the table. She leaned forward, glaring at him.

"I was talking about SEX!" she yelled.

Scratching his head sheepishly at first, he returned the glare. "Well you could have just said so!"

"I was being flirty!" Bastila exclaimed. "I thought a brilliant strategist like yourself would catch on."

Wincing from the insult, Revan smirked as he lightly levitated Bastila on to the bed with the Force. She smiled as he did, softly resting her head on the pillow. He took off his shirt, revealing his well sculpted six pack and broad pecs.

"Do you know what I've remembered about my basic strategy towards the Mandalorians?" he inquired.

The girl shook her head. "No, what?"

He grinned as he lied next to her. "The basic tactic was to shed off the outer defenses…and then just push through."

The girl giggled. "Does that strategy apply here?"

He softly stroked her hair. "I guess we'll find out."


End file.
